Coming up for air
by CarlyClaireAuthor
Summary: He couldn't even comprehend what he had done. They were his natural enemies, he hated them, but not her. This tells what I think would've happened if Jacob imprinted on Alice near the end of New Moon. There is no Nessie but as a twist somebody ends up half vampire half human! (Starts at end of New Moon ends near the end of Breaking Dawn part 2)
1. Chapter 1 Unusual Imprint

**Sorry it took so long for me to start this story, I left it for a while and then started writing more about other tv shows and movies, promise for the most part I'll update once a week at least, enjoy!**

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe what Bella was telling me, at least she was alive though, I was about to have a heart attack (if that was even possible) when I got the vision of her jumping.

After she calmed down a bit and we were sitting on her couch I realized I was actually quite thirsty.

"Alice yours eyes are pitch black" Bella noticed just after I did.

"I shouldn't let myself get that thirsty, it's just when I saw you jump I didn't think I just got on a plane thinking I was too late but could maybe help Charlie or something" I explained with a sigh.

I then noticed the terrible smell that lingered on Bella and leaned in to smell.

She looked a little worried and leaned back ever so slightly,"oh please" I said rolling my eyes.

"Bella you smell like wet dog!" I exclaimed.

She looked down for a second,"it's, Jake my friend, he's sort of a werewolf".

I literally couldn't believe it, anyone else would've been far better off when the vampire left town but Bella had to find the next monsters living near her.

"Bella! Werewolf's are not good company to keep!" I pretty much yelled.

Just a second before I heard him I caught a little black spotted vision in Bella's house behind me and stood up facing him.

"Speak for yourself" he grunted.

**Jacob's POV**

She gracefully stood up and looked at me,"Speak for yourself" I got out before I looked into her eyes.

Suddenly any affection or liking I had or had ever had to anyone dissolved and was focused on her, only a million times stronger, I knew her worries, fears, favourite things all at once, I never wanted to be without her. Her spiked black hair, pale skin, mile deep eyes, perky and quirky personality couldn't be anymore perfect, words couldn't even do her justice.

It was the strongest thing I've ever felt towards anyone else ever and I couldn't look away from her eyes. I realized in that moment that I'd just imprinted on Alice Cullen, a vampire.

**Alice's POV**

Looking strait into his eyes I felt overwhelmed for a second and literally had to grab onto the couch for support when I heard something only someone with extremely advanced hearing could hear.

One lonely heart beat come from my heart before it went down to its normal cold dead silence.

"Jake can I talk to you? In the kitchen please" Bella asked after a minute of us staring at each other.

"Please don't leave Alice" She pleaded and I nodded.

She probably assumed the stare was because we were about to kill each other so that's why she decided to interject.

They turned to leave and I found myself sad at not being near him anymore, even if he was just a room away.

**Jacob's POV**

I followed Bella into the kitchen, though I'd much rather have been with Alice.

We stood there for a minute in silence and an understanding came between us, I was sorry for drawing a line between us and she was sorry for choosing Alice over me.

Looked like she was about to say something until the phone rang, I checked and it was Edward.

"Always has to interrupt doesn't he" I angrily muttered.

"Swan residence" I recited unhappily.

"Can I talk to Charlie?" He asked in a hurry.

"He's at a funeral" I hissed, still holding a grudge on him in that if he was never here that vampire wouldn't have wanted to kill Bella and given Harry a heart attack.

The line went dead and I gave something between a growl and a sigh.

"Who was it?" Bella worriedly asked.

"Your leech" I hissed.

Her eyes widened, and she yelled,"why didn't you let me talk to him!".

"He didn't ask for you"

Just the Alice came running into the kitchen looking distressed,"Bella it's Edward, he thinks your dead!".

The rest went by in a blurr, literally, Alice went at top sped packing and calling the airline for flights using her extra sweet voice to insure the tickets.

Then Bella got into the car beside Alice while I gripped into the window cil on Alice's side facing Bella but looking right into Alice's eyes.

"Please I'm begging you don't go" I literally begged Alice.

She leaned back in her seat looking overwhelmed with emotion and for a second she looked like she really wanted to stay, then Bella mumbled something like,"sorry Jake I have to" and she snapped out of it, shifting the car into hear and speeding away.

**Alice's POV**

All I could think about while I drove was Jacob his perfect hair, lips, eyes.

Trying to look through the future to see Edward was becoming increasingly difficult since Edward kept changing his mind so fast and because my mind kept wandering off to Jacob.

'Stop!' I screamed in my head, frustrated at myself.

He doesn't feel the same way about you, you're a monster, your what he hunts and kills and the only reason he doesn't kill you is because of some treaty that he doesn't even want to follow.

But the way he looked at me, like I was the most important person on this earth, like my safety and happiness was all that mattered, like the way Carlisle looked at Esme, the way Emmet looked at Rose or the way Edward used to look at Bella.

But now I had to put my focus on saving Edward so Bella wouldn't really lose her everything and Edward wouldn't lose his.

**Sorry it's a short chapter, next one will be longer!**

**I've got a huge plot twist coming up so get ready people! Hope you liked my story! Any questions or comments please review (even if you don't please tell me how your liking it [or even not liking it] so far), I appreciate all reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2 Legends of the tribe

**Jacob's POV**

I ran home in a huff, I wasn't happy about what I was going to do but I needed to tell someone, and it sure as hell wasn't going to tell "almighty alpha" Sam.

I was going to tell my dad.

As soon as I came into the house my dad took notice of me and my mood,"What's wrong son?".

"When I was at Bella's house, I imprinted" I confessed only saying it like that to delay the inevitable.

"That's amazing news son! Why isn't she here or with you?" He practically cheered racing forward on his wheelchair to hug me.

"Not on Bella, on her friend, Alice" I again only said it like that to delay what was going to happen in a minute anyway.

A look of shock passed his face for a second but it disappeared and turned back into the look that he had been giving me before, that said he was just happy that I'd done it and found my soul mate.

"Alice who?" He asked.

"Cullen" The words seemed to echo, and this time my dad's look of shock just wouldn't go away.

His features shifted a bit and I could almost see the gears turning in his head, as far as what to do and how to do it.

"I have to call a council meeting I think I heard of this happening before, but I didn't believe it and thought it was just one of those legends that we got wrong; or someone insane made it up" he rambled, adding a little sarcasm near the end despite the serious situation.

I guess I expected this reaction but I still was a bit pissed, we were going to have a council meeting on MY imprint?!

At least I knew she was safe, the law protected her from any of them even laying a hand on her, besides if any of them decided to try they would have to get past me and everyone knew I was fast becoming the strongest of the pack.

My dad wheeled off into his room with the phone against his ear talking at high speed to probably Sue, or even Sam.

When he came back he had something in his hands, like an old dusty book right out of the adventure films where they had secrets, spells and legends in them.

I realized that actually was actually the last book of legends left in our tribe and if you were going to find anything out about our history, that's where you would look.

Except there was only the one copy, and it was in our house because of us being direct descendants of the last chief of our tribe.

"Come on Jacob, let's go to the meeting place" my dad sighed and then added,"I just want to let you know, I support you and her, but we have to figure this out before anything happens".

"That shouldn't be hard, right now she's in Italy and won't be back for at least a day" I mumbled unhappily.

When we arrived at the council meeting the place was abuzz with the fact that I imprinted on a vampire one voice saying they couldn't believe I "had the nerve" to imprint on her.

I let a loud menacing growl escape my lips and silence them all.

I saw that all of the already imprinted guys were looking at me like they understood, they knew it wasn't my choice and they knew how I felt about her.

I sat beside Seth and Quil because they looked the most welcoming and understanding even though Seth hadn't imprinted on anyone.

"Okay quiet down everyone, we all know why we're here. Jacob Black, Beta of our pack has imprinted on a vampire" Sam started after receiving a nod from my dad.

"How could he imprint on a leech, it's disgusting" Jared whispered to Pual who remained neutral in the dispute.

This time I stood up almost at the speed of a vampire and let out a low menacing growl filled with fury.

I saw Quil and Seth quickly stand up and somewhat pull me back down into my seat while Sam glared at Jared understanding how he would be like if someone insulted Emily.

"That's enough Jared!" Sam yelled.

Everyone went into an awkward silence until my dad spoke up.

"I think this has happened before, only once a long time ago. It's in the book of our legends" he announced holding it up.

The fire seemed to flare up as he recited a story from memory.

"Long long ago, the second pack leader our tribe has ever seen, Alo Black was patrolling the forest. Alo heard a snapping of a branch and immediately whipped his head in the direction of the sound. It was a vampire girl with vibrant red eyes he did not look into who physically looked about 18. When Alo saw what it was he was prepared to attack until" my father paused everyone was anxiously waiting his next words.

"Something changed in him, the minute he looked into her red eyes that no longer bothered him, you all know how it feels (if not yourselves then through your pack mates thoughts) to imprint on someone, that part is the same, or so the story says. Then something even more supernatural happened, her heart made one hammering beat before going back into dead silence. No Quiliet had ever heard a vampire's heart beat, not even once until now." My dad paused again as I remembered when I thought I heard Alice's heart beat once the first time I looked at her and thought it wasn't real.

"Her name was Eleanora. He brought her back to the tribe only to have them try to kill her. He told them about the imprint and they immediately hung their heads in shame at how they nearly broke there most sacred law, except one. His name was Akando Cameron, the third in command of the 6 wolf pack, he hated the idea Eleanora was allowed within 20 miles of the tribe without being slaughtered, but wasn't stupid and wouldn't go up against a full vampire alone."

"Living with Alo, Eleanora refused to hunt because even if it was very far away from them, it would mean killing a human and Alo's good influence made her not willing to do that. Two days after Alo met her, when Eleanora was weak, she was overcame with an illness and nobody knew what to think or do about it. It was the worst illness we had ever known of, her cold temperature remained but she had lost the immunity to it, she threw up everything left in her system and became to weak to lift a finger"

"The worst of it were the violent pain attacks she was hit with twice a day. Akando was pleased and left them alone, hoping Eleanora would just die off with the sickness. At the beginning of the third day the illness wore off and with it, Eleanora's heart was beating again. They called her a hybrid, Vampire/Human. Eventually they had a son and everything was perfect, no one had ever loved anyone as much as they loved each other and they got to spend forever together."

"Akando hadn't given up though and he had created a careful plan to destroy Eleanora now that she wasn't at full vampire power and he planned to do it while Alo was also phased far away so he would have no choice but to watch his soul mates death. Several days later he went into action while Alo was on the far sides of the border he snuck up on Eleanora, phased and killed her while she was distracted. All while Alo was forced to watch with their wolf telepathy and came racing to save her. When it was to late he killed Akando and not long after himself.

This story raised many questions which everyone started yelling out at once.

"Will she be allowed on are land?"

"Do we know for sure she'll turn half human or could that have been a coincidence or a vampire power we don't know of?"

"Can her family cross to our lands now?"

"Will she age?"

"What will she eat?"

"SILENCE!" I shouted, using an edge of alpha command in my voice, everybody shut up immediately.

Then Sam spoke,"She will be allowed on our land, the rest of the Cullen's, that's an issue to discuss later. I'm 99% sure that's not a coincidence and that Alice Cullen will be half human and since if she does it will be in less than 2 days Jacob you are free of patrol for the rest of the week. As for how exactly the half human half vampire thing will work out, Jakob can tell us the specifics when this is sorted out.".

My dad nodded at Sam and Sue spoke just before my dad was about to finish the meeting.

"Just so we can make it absolutely clear for all of you, the law still stands and applies to Alice, if any of you so much as think about harming that girl in any way, we will see to it that your shipped off to a military boarding school faster then you can say 'imprint'" Sue hissed, almost sounding like an alpha herself.

I was glad that most people were on my side about this even if it was because soon she would be half human.

Most of the council and pack left in a hurry, until there was just Sam, and I talking with Sue off to the side talking with my Dad.

"Where is she now?" Sam asked with a business like look.

"Honestly I'm not sure but earlier Alice and Bella said they were going to Italy to save the leech that left Bella" I hesitantly told him.

I didn't want him and his business like look anywhere near Alice but somewhere inside I knew he had the sense to think about what if he and Emily were in this situation, over his general hate for vampires.

"Alright well get some sleep Jacob, I'm guessing once they have that issue sorted Edward won't be able to stay away from Bella and they'll come back to town but it'll take them a while to get things sorted and I don't feel like breaking up an all out fight between you and the Cullen's in the middle of the night. Tomorrow you can go over but deal with it with extreme care." Sam told me, joking at parts but managing to be somewhat serious throughout the whole talk.

He nodded at me and I did the same then we separated, Sam choose to walk on foot to Emily's and his place so I walked over to my dad.

"Bye Sue" my dad said happily.

"Bye Billy, good luck Jacob" she stated with a neutral expression and walked away to her run down blue Chevy that was almost the same as Bella's.

We drove back home and I tried to go to sleep early but was just to excited to even think about it.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry about not updating for longer than a week, I honestly had several chapters written down already and was going to put them up sooner but my internet was down and I couldn't update.**

**I'll try my best to update tomorrow or the day after to make up for it, thank you so much for the support!**

**There will be no Nessie in the future just so you guys know.**

**Questions, comments, concerns about my story? Please review and I usually reply to the questions at the end of the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 The sickness

**La Push, Jacob's house**

**Jacob's POV**

My dad lent me the book of legends for the night so I knew what would be going on, and I read every word of that section until I had it basically memorized.

It was 3 am but I couldn't stand to sleep a wink, because I was to excited to get to see Alice tomorrow.

I knew that there was such a low chance of getting rejected because of the imprint (most girls would give anything for a guy who would love and adore them above anything else and for there to be never any chance of them being cheated on ever) but I still was so nervous I couldn't think straight.

Then my head got to me,'what about Jasper? She loves him more than anything, I couldn't handle another repeat of what happened with Bella, especially since the connection with Alice was a million times stronger'.

That wasn't the only thing that could stop us though, some part of my brain must have ignored it because it was my imprint getting hurt (because of the imprint itself) and I couldn't do anything about it.

It was amazing that she was going to be half human, she could cry on my shoulder when she was feeling down, I could offer her my jacket when she got cold, but I would chose for her to stay fully vampire if it meant she wouldn't have to be in so much pain for about three days.

What if she wanted to not be with me simply because of that? I wouldn't blame her, I already felt so bad about it.

Suddenly I couldn't bear to go to her house and be around her family tomorrow when I knew that the next day she would be writhing in pain twice a day and unable to keep any of her food down or even lift a finger without getting short of breath.

Then I couldn't even bear to live with myself or even look at anyone at all when I realized what a monster I was.

I looked down to see my hands shaking wildly and then seeing the rest of my body shaking as well, I jumped right out my window, transformed, and raced into the woods as far away from people as I could go.

After a few hours of running wildly I realized it was near morning and I was somewhere in the Canadian border.

I heard 1, 2, no 3 voices in my head.

'Jacob, where are you?'

'Billy's worried sick'

'Whats wrong?'

I recognized them as Jared, Quil, and Seth.

Before they could use this as basically a GPS to find me, I phased back into human form putting on the shorts I had tied around my ankle.

It was around midday when I started re-thinking things.

How could I be so selfish? This information could help Alice, Dr. Vamp could probably make it so it hurt less if he knew what was happening and why.

Even if this caused Alice to hate me forever I had to help her in any way I could.

By the suns position in the sky it was about 5:30 and she should be hit with the sickness around 7:00, sadly the fastest I could get there would still only get me there by 8:00.

I ran back even faster then I had than on the way here, every time I slowed down I just thought of Alice and how much she needed me right now.

**Cullen Household 7:00**

**Alice's POV**

By the time we had gotten Edward back and the whole family including Bella met at our house it had been nearly 2 days since I had first met Jacob Black.

Edward had gone to Bella's to take her out for a date to this movie Bella had wanted to see an hour ago so he wouldn't be back for another hour or so.

The first (and only) time we met I noticed how protective and compassionate he was for those he cared about, how he would break any rule to make the sure the people he cared about were safe.

I had also noticed how muscular he was, how he had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to burn through your soul, and even made a vampire's heart beat.

I didn't know if I was going to tell anyone about that, at least not yet, but if I didn't tell anyone now I wouldn't be able to motivate myself to ever tell them.

I was sitting in the living room with Jasper at one side of the couch and myself at the other.

Esme sat on an armchair across the room from us reading Romeo and Juliet, while Carlisle was in his study.

I could hear him click his pen and begin writing across whatever page he was writing on.

The TV was on, but neither Jasper or I were really watching it was mostly just a human charade after all.

Rosalie and Emmet were off hunting and wouldn't be back until morning so right now it was just the four of us.

I got up to grab a book from my room but before I even took a step I was suddenly hit with a pain that had the force of a wreaking ball.

**Jasper's POV**

One minute we were sitting in the living room everyone's emotions were varying shades of content and the next coming from Alice I felt a strong emotion of pain.

Scratch that strong was an understatement it was by far the strongest pain emotion I'd every felt coming from someone in all my years of being a vampire.

It was so strong I actually had a physical reaction to it holding my head before realizing this wasn't even all of what Alice was feeling and turned to look at her.

Once I saw her falling to the floor screaming in agony I immediately caught her at vampire speed and lay her down on the couch.

She was thrashing about wildly screaming every few seconds and at one part whimpering for it to stop.

Carlisle came running down the stairs at full speed analyzing with concern to see what was wrong.

Esme came right down to her side running her fingers in Alice's hair when she wasn't thrashing so wildly trying to calm her down.

Then it just stopped, Alice was not in pain anymore.

I checked my watch to see how long had lasted, 1 minute exactly, not a half a second later.

Now Alice had fear rolling off of her in waves each one more intense than the last.

"Alice, honey are you alright now?" Esme asked still running her fingers through Alice's hair.

"I think so" Alice whispered so quietly I almost couldn't hear and then hiccuped from dry sobbing.

"Oh Alice!" Esme soothed in a motherly voice and reached in hugging Alice.

For a minute they just stayed like that until Alice pulled back lightly shivering.

A instantly grabbed a blanket from the armchair Esme had been in and set I to top of her at vampire speed.

"Carlisle!?" I asked in panic,"what's happening to her?!".

He sped away then came back a moment later holding a thermometer,"I don't know, but the first thing we should do is take her temperature, see if it's somehow changed".

She put the thermometer in her mouth as we waited anxiously for it to tell us if their was something seriously wrong with her.

When it beeped she handed it back to Carlisle and croaked out,"is this even possible?".

"I don't know, but you temperature is the same as normal for a vampire. The only difference is, you seem to be affected by it the way a human would if there temperature got this cold without them changing" Carlisle thoughtfully told us.

"Alice is there anything you've seen or done lately that could have caused this?" He asked, in full doctor mode.

I didn't need to be an empath to see the look of guilt that crossed her face before she opened up,"when I went to see if my vision was true, if Bella was really; dead, her friend Jacob came in to see if she was alright"

I noticed her mood lighten into happiness and maybe even love when she talked about him.

**Alice's POV**

"He's kind of a werewolf" I explained feeling lame for reusing Bella's explanation of it,"when I looked at him, I could have sworn my heart beat once. I don't know how, but I swear it did".

I shivered again, moving so I was almost moulded into the pillows and my teeth actually chattered for a second.

Carlisle seemed very thoughtful of this, I could almost see the gears turning, while Jasper just didn't believe it.

"Impossible" he muttered and left the room, presumably to go hunting since he hasn't for a while and Bella would be back soon.

After a few minutes of Carlisle going up to his study to do research on this, Edward came through the door with Bella.

They were both laughing until they saw me laying on the couch shivering and Esme looking so concerned.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Bella broke the silence.

I shuddered, I didn't want to think about what happened, but I couldn't help but remember flashes of screaming and all that pain.

**Edwards POV**

Almost immediately after Bella asked those questions I caught flashes from Alice's mind of screaming and thrashing under a pain worse than anything Jane could inflict while Jasper held her hand and Esme running her fingers through Alice's hair.

Then I saw the images of Alice shivering under Esme's touch from Esme's mind and heard Carlisle thinking a mile a minute while he researched everything he could find.

"Is this even possible?" I asked to nobody in particular, mainly hoping for Carlisle to come down with some sort of an explanation that Alice would be fine soon.

"I'm afraid I don't know, this could be anything from a glitch in her system and it's compatibility to our lifestyle, to an allergic relation of sorts that no other vampire has ever had" Carlisle said as he came speeding down the steps into the living room.

By now we were all in there, aside from Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie, all crowding around Alice who was now sitting up on the couch.

I could feel her mentally roll her eyes in my mind and then actually speak,"You all worry so much I'm fine now".

She moved to get up and Esme reached to stop her.

"I'm fine I promise" she stated and got up off the couch.

It was so silent even Bella could've heard a pin drop, the only sound was a steady beating human heart.

Then she collapsed, all except Bella (who realized she would just get in the way) went to catch her, Carlisle the nearest to her getting her first and laying her down as gently as possible.

"This is serious, I'm going to call some of my friends and see if they've ever seen such a thing" Carlisle gravely announced. "

**Hi guys! Hope you like the chapter, sadly I don't think I'll be updating it as often because of the lack of response for the story, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Rage

**Edward's POV**

"Come on Bella, I'll drive you home it's getting late" I muttered to Bella.

She looked at Alice,"don't worry, tomorrow's a Saturday so I can drive you over here in the morning. I'll tell you if anything happens" I tried to reason with her.

"Okay you better" she agreed and left with me.

Once I got back to Bella's house with her and was prepared to stay the night, she told me,"come on Alice needs you, you can go I'll see you bright and early in the morning".

I hesitantly agreed and left to go back and see Alice.

When I got back moments later Alice was still passed out on the couch, how, I had no idea and it made me angry that I couldn't protect my little sister like she risked everything to save me from the volturi.

We were all sitting in silence until I heard another persons thoughts get close enough for me to read.

I recognized it as Jacob.

'I've got to help her, it must have already started, I hope she's okay!' Jacob's inner monologue ranted.

I heard in Carlisle's thoughts that he smelt Jacob coming closer and immediately and went to open the door.

**Jacob's POV **

"Hello Jacob what brings you here?" Carlisle asked polite but confused as to why I'd come anywhere near their house.

"I know what's wrong with Alice, and I thought the information I know could help her" I told him getting right to the point.

"Come in" Carlisle said opening the door wider and stepping aside.

I got to the living room where I saw Alice passed out on the couch shivering every once and a while.

I reacted immediately moved to go warm her but Edward had something to say about that first.

"How do you know what's wrong with her? And why do you suddenly care about her?" He demanded to know.

"Our tribe has legends about it" 'ya legends about when a wolf imprints on a vampire' I thought the last part.

Edwards eyes were basically lit on fire, he looked like he was about to attack so I started shaking and was about to phase when I heard a small voice that sounded like bells ringing.

"Jacob?" Alice whispered sitting up slightly from her positions on the couch.

I immediately stopped shaking and forgot about everything but her, slowly I walked forward to not alarm her.

When I got I front of the couch I kneeled down, looking into her eyes again, she shivered and brought the blanket closer to herself.

I held onto her hand for a second and she huddled closer to me feeling my extreme body heat.

By now Esme, Carlisle and Edward were all sitting there staring at me all confused besides Edward who looked at me like he was thinking,'how can you stand yourself, to hurt her like that and then show your face here'.

'I don't know' I thought pointedly at Edward before I started saying everything I know.

"It's changing her half human; for three days she'll have pain attacks twice a day, each of them giving her a human trait.

I memorized the section on this in the tribe legends, this is each of the human traits she'll get in order:

resistance to cold (she'll still have this body heat until the end of the sickness but won't be immune to it like you all are),

ability to cry,

ability to sleep,

she'll still have almost full speed but only a little bit of the strength and her eyesight and hearing will be about half as good,

her eye colour will change to whatever it was when she was human,

finally as the last pain spasm hits her heart will start to beat (according to our legends significantly faster than a humans) and that will end the sickness" I rambled on telling everything I knew about the pains.

Then I went on listing off random other bits that I knew while Dr. Fang looked like if he was thinking any harder his head would explode.

"Why would this happen?" Esme asked, rightfully confused.

"Because that mutt imprinted on her!" Edward shouted his voice dripping with hatred towards me.

"What's that?" Alice whispered.

I gulped here it is, she's gonna hate me,"it's how a wolf... finds their soulmate, when they look the girl they are meant to be with in the eye for the first time. I'm sorry".

She smiled like I'd just told her she won the lottery, scratch that, looking around her house I could see money was no object for her.

I only started to notice the burning of my nose from all the leeches (except Alice) when another on neared the house.

Edward smirked, then a voice hissed,"step away from her" in a low dangerous tone that made the wolf inside me instantly warn me to get away from Alice or she could be caught in the crossfire.

I stood up and turned to face the leech, my instincts telling me that even though the bloodsucker was clearly only meaning to harm me he was a threat to anyone near him, meaning Alice.

I snarled through my teeth and exploded into a wolf, the second I did that the leech spring into me.

We landed in a pile each restlessly trying to get in punches or in my case claws at each other until we rolled out the large glass doors breaking them clean off.

"What did you do to her!?" He basically screeched letting go of his choke hold on me so I could let out panting breaths.

The rest of there coven appeared outside the house in a blur Edward looking amused, Carlisle and Esme desperately not wanting anyone to get hurt or killed.

I almost scoffed, fat chance.

"Edward!?" He asked desperately.

Edward looked at me and waited for me to say something so he could tell Jasper.

'I've imprinted on her, it's the way a wolf finds there soul mate, but I don't have to be that, I'd also be a best friend, or brother and always a protecter, I'm happy as long as she is, and I'm sorry no wolf has control of who he imprints on, it just happens' I said in my head and Edward repeated perfectly except with his mock impression of what he thinks I sound like.

He grabbed me harder again but this time I was somewhat prepared, I clawed his hand right off, which only made him more angry and seconds later I was pinned up to a tree by him.

"You better..." The thing he snarled next surprised me almost as much as the fact I imprinted on Alice in the first place.

"Treat her right!" He finished snarling then letting go of me to grab his hand.

"Me and Alice aren't actually mates, we never were but we didn't figure out until a few years ago, and we swore that so things weren't awkward we wouldn't tell anybody until one of us found our mate" Jasper explained in a somewhat calm tone.

**First off want to apologize for almost giving up on a story so soon and that I promise, cross my heart I will get to a point where I have completed this story, even if it takes me a long time. I also realized that I should be writing story's for the love of writing and not just to see if I can get a lot of reviews and I definitely love writing this story enough to finish it no matter what. Though don't get me wrong I still love to know that other people actually enjoy my writing so please, Review! **


End file.
